Joshua Montgomery
"Kid, if you don't shut your fucking mouth, I'll stitch it shut." Master Gunnery Sgt. Joshua Montgomery is an ODST that has served for more than 22 years. At one point, he was the former leader of the elite marksman squad known as Beta 4. ''He is currently stationed on the planet Minerva, having started a new fireteam dubbed ''Castigo. Early Life Joshua was born in Clio, Michigan to Jared, a retired Orion Project Marine, and Lillian, a waitress. Since the age of 2, he had shown signs of intellect, knowing how to do simple tasks via computer. At the age of 10, however, was when his performance skyrocketed. He aced classes left and right, was an able bodied student, and he tackled issues with little effort. However, hard times came when his father divorced Lilly after finding a crack pipe and cocaine in their room. After this, she later married a mentally ill alcoholic named Ray, and the family had seen the worst of times. Ray, who was developing schizophrenia, began talking to himself, had irrational thoughts, and soon began having vivid hallucinations. He later committed suicide, leaving the family traumatized. Jared later remarried Lillian, having forgiven her. They moved down to Detroit, where Jared was offered a job as a firearms instructor. Here, Josh quickly made friends in high school, who he later vacationed with. They all graduated and started working towards a career in medicine. However, Josh's plans changed after a major terrorist attack left Detroit on its knees. Infuriated by this, Josh made the rash decision to join the UNSC. So, with the reluctant help of his father, he passed his physical and aptitude tests and was officially sent off to boot camp. In there, he passed and was even considered for an officer role, but the supervisors doubled back on that idea. The 68 Whiskey Showing skills as a medic, Josh was shipped to Fort Velasco, which was situated in an Insurrectionist-occupied Denali. He was a member of the 68 Whiskey, being taught as a combat medic. However, he would later be borrowed by the 4023rd Mobile Army Surgical Hospital Unit as a surgeon. From there, he later adopting risky, yet effective, surgery tactics that would still go on to be used to this day. He was noted to be "diligent, composed, and professional." by his superiors. Due to his skill as a medic, his superiors decided to make him a candidate for the ODST program, making him a combat lifesaver. However, due to his unit's lack of marksmen and how he was noted to be an exceptional shot, he was later made a marksman. However, he was still allowed to carry on his medical expertise. Life as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Not surprisingly, Josh did his job as a marksman and did it especially well. His effectiveness in combat earned him yet another promotion as a Sergeant, and he was given complete leadership over a squad codenamed "Olympia", the other members' names being Isherwood, Hawken, Harvey, Farley, Greys, and Bergmann. It didn't take long for Josh to bond with his squadmates, having been through thick and thin not long after he was assigned to them. Josh took a liking to Farley especially, his sense of humor often taking the squad's mind off of the horrors of war. This brother-like relationship among the seven was cemented after they helped withstand an Insurrectionist attack on the UNSC Paris Class Frigate Godspeed. One day, however, it all came crashing down. When the squad was deployed in Voi, they all were split up in a firefight against the Covenant. After the Covenant captured a Forerunner Dreadnought, the squad attempted to regroup. As this happened, a Flood infested Battlecruiser crashed into the massive factory, both Bergmann and Hawken being killed in the blast that occurred afterwards. Meanwhile, Isherwood, who was in the building next to Josh, was severely burned in a fire that spread from the crash site, Harvey desperately attempting to smother the flames. They were later were caught in a horde of infected, becoming assimilated into The Flood. Both Farley and Greys, who were hiding in a storage unit throughout the Flood's assault on Voi, managed to find Josh, although Greys was in notably rough shape. They fended off a wave of infected before being overrun, forced to bail. They attempted escaping the factory, only for a shockwave to cause a bridge to collapse: They were now left at a dead end, and all of them were running low on supplies. With few options for escape, Greys hastily handed Josh his shotgun and ran into the horde, killing himself and dozens of infected in a suicide bombing. This gave the remaining two time to bail. Farley, however, was grappled by an infection form, and he began transforming into a horrific beast. Given no choice, Josh put him down like a dying deer. The infected were closing in on him, and he was being brazenly beaten by a combat form. He thought he was going to die. Then, a saving grace came, as a Spartan on a .50 HMG mowed down the infected. Josh was saved, but he'd lost his brothers, and with them his sense of pride, joy, and something he would never forget. He went on leave, visiting his sister in Kansas. He was later redeployed on Installation 00, witnessing the Flood once again as they infected an entire battalion of UNSC troops. He and the team he was assigned to were evacuated immediately. Because of these two traumatic events, Josh developed an especially irrational case of mycophobia. Trost Josh was later deployed on the largely Insurrectionist occupied planet Trost, being assigned to a squad known officially as Beta 4. Although his relationship with the squad was tentative, he soon formed a brotherly bond with them. Later that year, the squad took part in an operation dubbed "Red Fields", in which they raided an Insurrectionist outpost... {}WIP{}